


after midnight

by sweethyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow process though, Soft Mark, but i promise it’s not much, donghyuck is a brat, feeling realization, mark and yuta are best friends, taeyong and donghyuck are the roommates, taeyong is the wise older brother, yuta is whipped for mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethyuckie/pseuds/sweethyuckie
Summary: after ten years of friendship, mark and yuta thought they’ve been through it all... evidently not.summary sucks. first part is technically a preview for the story, so read it.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> this is an idea that i have been wanting to do for quite a while now. i love mark and yuta’s friendship and wanted to transfer my love for it into a storyline. 
> 
> this first part here is a quick preview of the story. i will slowly be updating chapters - aiming to post a chapter a week or maybe two chapters! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> stay healthy and safe, loves. 
> 
> \- h

A bright light hit Mark’s eyes, making his face scrunch up in displeasure. His head was pounding and stomach in knots from the previous night out with his friends. Donghyuck had the greatest idea to go clubbing, whining and pouting until everyone caved in and agreed to go. Asshole. 

A small groan is thrown into the air, as Mark burrows his head into the blankets trying to get away from the light and noise. The noise continued to grow louder, finally irritating Mark to sit up. A sharp pain ran down his lower back and Mark gasped out loud. Another wave of nausea hits him head on as he slowly shuffles around in bed. Cracking an eye open, Mark looks around his room trying to find the source of noise.

As his eyes make their way back towards the bed, he suddenly notices a figure laying beside him in bed. With a yell, Mark jumps out of the bed, falling to the ground. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

Blonde ruffled hair slowly raises up and turns towards Mark. A familiar face comes into eyesight as Mark breathes out in relief. It’s only Yuta, his best friend for the past ten years. 

“Why the fuck are you yelling so early in the morning, Markie?”, Yuta groans while pulling the blanket over his head. 

“I didn’t know who you were at first, dude. Why are you in my room anyways?” 

“Do I have to have a reason to be in here?” 

“Well, no”, Mark says quietly. He slowly stands to his feet, but once again the pain his lower back shot up, causing him to lean forward and catch himself on his desk with a loud groan. Yuta peeks his head out of the blanket and begins to ask Mark a question before his eyes snap open.

Before Mark can even ask what’s wrong, Yuta jumps out of bed. They both stare at each other for a moment, before for screaming. 

“Why the fuck are you naked?!” 

“No, why the fuck are you naked? Where are your clothes, hyung?!” 

Both of their faces immediately flush and they grab clothes to cover up all private bits. Yuta hesitantly looks back up at Mark before noticing light red marks against his neck. Slowly stepping forward, he brings a hand up to Mark’s neck, softly touching the marks. 

“Markie, what did we do last night?”, Yuta rasps out with a low tone. 

Mark stares at Yuta with a confused expression before he puts everything together. Hickeys litter Yuta’s neck and chest, both of their lips are red and swollen. The pain in his lower back. 

Mark looks back up at his hyung, biting his lip. He tried to think back to last night at the club. He remembers taking two shots with everybody before Hyuck pulled him to the dance floor. A couple more shots later, Yuta was dragging him closer to him, grinding their bodies together. Everything after that is still a blur with it being first thing in the morning. 

With wide eyes and a deep breath, Mark opens his mouth. 

“Did we have sex last night, Yuta-hyung?”


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :) 
> 
> hello!! sorry for the delay with posting the next part. it’s been super chaotic lately, but i’ve had time to sit down and write. it’s not the best and a little slow at first since it is the build up, but i promise we will get there! 
> 
> enjoy!  
> \- h

flashback to the previous evening 

“Yo, Mark. Hurry the fuck up!” 

“Gimme a damn minute, Hyuck!” Mark screams back. Suddenly a head peeks past Mark’s door, eyes narrowing on him pulling up his black skinny jeans with ripped holes. Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck walks into the room towards Mark’s closet. Skimming through his clothes, he perks up and throws something quickly at Mark. Right as Mark went to look up, another article of clothing was thrown at his face- a jacket. 

“Now, hurry and change so we can meet Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung outside!” Donghyuck yelled as he stepped out of the room, leaving Mark to himself. 

Looking down, Mark sees what Donghyuck picked out for him to wear. A basic white t-shirt with a black leather jacket that has red roses embroidered all over. It was one of his favorite jackets since Yuta gifted it to him for his birthday last year. He typically only wore it for special occasions. Mark swiftly changes, only stumbling a couple times putting on his boots. With a quick spray of cologne, he’s walking out the door. 

As he steps outside, the first person his eyes focus on is Yuta. His eyes are semi-shut with a bright smile on his face as his laughs at sometime Donghyuck said. His hair is pulled halfway up, with three small braids on the side and his bangs are feathered in front of eyes. Mark slowly looks down at his best friend and realizes he is wearing the mustard velvet button up he got him for Christmas last year. He has a black striped shirt underneath it with light blue skinny jeans.

Mark’s focus is brought back when he feels a nudge in his side. He looks up with burning ears to see Donghyuck smirking. He quickly turns away and his eyes meet with Yuta’s. Yuta’s smile becomes even bigger, if possible, and starts to walk towards him. 

“Markie! Took you longer enough to get ready,” the japanese man rasps out. He can feel Yuta’s eyes slowly travel down him and back up. “It looks like the wait was worth it though,”.

Mark can feel his face flush and he pushes away from the three other men and heads towards the car. Loud laughter can be heard behind him as they walk towards him. 

“I get shotgun, hyung!” Donghyuck screams while pushing Yuta towards the back. He scrambles inside the car and wiggles in the passenger seat like a toddler. Taeyong shakes his head while starting up the car. The back door opens and Yuta slides in next to Mark. Mark looks up and meets his eyes once again. A small smile falls on his face as he feels a warm hand touch his thigh. 

When they do make trips to the club, they normally take a taxi since they’re usually too hammered to drive home, but Taeyong was declaring himself the designated driver tonight as he had to be at work in the morning the next day and didn’t want to feel like absolute shit. 

The car to the club was as noisy as you’d think it’d be with Donghyuck controlling the music. It only took about 15 minutes to arrive, thankfully sparing their eardrums from Donghyuck’s high pitched belting. 

All four of them shuffle out of the car and migrate through the sweaty crowds. Donghyuck and Taeyong immediately go towards the bar to order drinks, while Yuta and Mark head to find a table for them. Out of habit, Mark grabs Yuta’s hand and allows him to pull him through the crowd. 

“So, Markie. Are you actually going to dance tonight? Or do you need to get drunk first?” Yuta snickers. Mark opens his mouth to defend himself, but he knows he’ll have to have a couple drinks first in order to gain confidence to dance next to his three best friends. They always ooze self-confidence and are high up in the attractiveness scale. 

Mark lightly punches Yuta’s shoulder and looks away embarrassed. Cold fingers grab his chin and pull him towards Yuta’s direction. “Nope, none of that tonight. You will not pout tonight. I will make sure tonight will be a fun night for you- starting with a couple shots,” Yuta says loudly over the music. Mark, knowing he is going to lose the fight anyways, just nods his head. Yuta smiles brightly and pulls Mark closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I do have to say though, Markie. You look hot tonight,”. Mark’s bark’s out a nervous laugh while looking away.

He suddenly sees Donghyuck and Taeyong holding a tray of shots, heading their direction. Mark breaks free from Yuta’s hold and walks towards them to help. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at Mark’s flushed face as he sets the tray on the table. Mark shakes his head curtly with wide eyes. 

“Alright guys! Let’s take the first round of shots! Tequila for you guys, water for me. Woo!” Taeyong yells. The four of them grab their shot glasses and wince as the alcohol burns down their throat. 

few hours later

Mark feels like he is floating as he is screaming lyrics with Donghyuck hanging off his shoulders. The club is getting hotter every second with his clothes sticking to him from sweat. Taeyong makes his way from the dance floor with Yuta behind him. 

“Alright, Hyuckie. I think it’s time I take you home. Yangyang has called about four times wondering when his boyfriend is going to make it home and if in one piece,” Taeyong chuckles. Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the mention of his boyfriend before he is rushing to hug Taeyong. 

“Yongie hyung! I miss Yangie- take me home now,” Donghyuck whines with a pout on his lips. Yuta slides next to Mark and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Do you want to stay longer or go home?” Yuta asks with a flushed face from dancing. Mark stares at Yuta with wide eyes for a second before nodding his head. Yuta laughs softly, before running his hand through Mark’s knotted hair. “Markie, a nod doesn’t answer the question.” 

“Oh- ah yeah oppa,” Mark finally stutters out. Yuta’s gaze darken’s at the name. 

“There goes Canada again, calling Yuta hyungie oppa when he’s drunk,” Donghyuck screams out. 

Taeyong winces at him, before turning towards the other two. “Well, since you guys are staying, I’m going to take this one home and get to bed. Remember to take a taxi and drink some water when you get back to the apartment! Don’t stay out too late,” Taeyong lectures while softly pecking their cheeks. Donghyuck is pulling on his hand to hurry him up. “Alright. Okay, hyuckie! I’m coming- slow down,”. Their heads were soon lost in the sea of sweaty bodies and Yuta clears his throat. 

“Do you want to dance with me, Mark?” 

Mark doesn’t trust his mouth to speak something coherently, so he just shakes his head and grabs Yuta’s hand. 

At first, it was awkward trying to find a rhythm between the two. Yuta pulled Mark’s back against his chest, hands landing at his waist. A hot breath fans over Mark’s neck as the hands tighten around his waist. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous tonight,” Yuta rasps against the shell of his ear. Mark’s body starts to feel warmer as he leans into Yuta more.

Him and Yuta have always been close and touchy with each other. They’ve been best friends for ten years for godsake. At this particular moment, as he slowly starts to feel Yuta roll his hips against his, this is a new level of touching. The thing is, Mark doesn’t want to stop. He’s never felt this loose and relaxed in a long time. Fuck it. His next move surprises Yuta as he quickly turns his head. 

Yuta’s eyes were wide open as Mark turned his face towards his. Mark can feel the hands tighten around his waist more as he slowly leans his head against Yuta’s shoulder, looking at him. Their hot breaths collide as they slowly start to move back and forth against each other. Mark can’t remember the last time his body has felt this good and didn’t plan to stop anytime soon. 

Mark pushes himself closer to Yuta and begins to move his hips harder in rhythm, making Yuta let out a gasp. A small smirk forms across Mark’s lips as his confidence rises. He wraps an arm around Yuta’s neck, pulling him closer, so his mouth is close to his neck. Without thinking, Mark closes his eyes and leans forward, licking a stripe up Yuta’s throat. A soft moan can be heard as fingers are threaded through his hair. With a slight tug on his dark locks, Yuta pulls Mark’s face back.

Yuta’s face is flushed and he is breathing slightly heavier. His eyes are searching all over Mark’s face, trying to read the situation. Mark’s face was flushed as well, eyes glazed over from the alcohol that flooded his system. 

Both of them, in the middle of the dance floor, stared at each other before Mark suddenly went forward, crashing his lips to Yuta’s. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him completely against a hard chest. Yuta grabbed Mark’s chin to steady himself, while deepening the kiss. Gasps and the smacking of wet lips were echoing through their ears. Mark moaned as he felt something lick against his lips asking for permission. Mark happily opened his mouth, meeting Yuta’s pace equally as excited. 

Mark pulled back after a second with swollen, red lips and wide, glistening eyes. “O-oppa? Can we go someplace else, now oppa?” he said softly, while clutching onto Yuta’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you guys will get the scene you want next chapter ;)
> 
> be patient!


End file.
